mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Limited2gal
I'M SORRY I HAD TO I'M CRYING ROFL Ooooooh preeeeettty neeeewww...... i hope it works Limited2gal 02:05, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Express Lines }} Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Ah can't do de Robot }} It must be hard, getting all those free donuts.... Hi, friend. I HAVE ARRIVED. And Hi....Thanks for teh compliment. I'm not that interesting, but I like Adam Lambert :3 Hopray for being socially awkward! And you have a Neoseeker? Or are you just simply stalking me? Adam was on Season 8 I believe... I think he only lost because he was gay and he had red hair. :B I have never gotten interested in Anime. I like Total Drama Island and the rest of the series. :3 }} Woah, never thought about those shows. I love MAD and Regular Show... Gumball don't come on as much. And I have the same problem with TDROTI (Total Drama Revenge of the Island). It's (obviously) a Canadian cartoon, with Teletoon and all that. It's already aired in Canada, like, a month and a half ago and us Americans are getting impatient. Thank God for Youtube though. That's how we're all keeping up with the series as it airs in Canada. >.> They're not as stupid as I thought. Soon they shall realize how important Americans are and that we have a powerful army, guns, and our own type of cheese. HAHA. Of course. :3 There's a rubric you needs to follow so I know what you need on my user page. Just, like copy and paste it or whatever you wanna do. )) Um......please vote on the talk page and comment if you wish! Here's a link for you: PIE. }} }} }} )) and Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure ((Video game, I'm the founder of the wiki for it.... Please reply as soon as possible.}} Money doesn't grow on trees, it grows on bushes. }} I=Fantasy, U=Jelly? Riding on a Pig, Baby Monkey >.< }} }} 3DS XL -Coming Soon }} Haha yeah, I was going to be on for a litlle but it was being weird so I just exited. Sorry about that XD ~ Sugardapuppy I JUST CAME TO SAY...HELLOOOOO! I'm back! }} }} Can you help me again with something template-related on my wiki? If you can, plz enter the chat on http://lifeofheroesrp.wikia.com/wiki/Life_of_Heroes_RP_Wiki. Thankies!}} Whatever, i just dont want any liver! anyway...want to chat? Pleeeez?}} Seinfield, Season 4, Disc 3 }} About the Agents Icon Sure! Could it be a girl with black ponytails, brown eyes, and glasses? :3 Wutdoyawant (talk) 20:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Low ones. ^^ Also, you could use Clara as a base and Yuki's mouth, thank you. :) Wutdoyawant (talk) 21:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Also, THAT WAS YOU? OMG! Thank you for the icon! Also, I had no idea that was you that followed me! *Follows back instantly*. Thank you! OuO" Wutdoyawant (talk) 18:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Jumping Jeffries! |text= CHECK YOUR DEVAINART I HAS LEFT A MESSAGE! }} Hi I'm ConnaBuilder. Do you think you could make my wiki an atlffate of this wiki? Here's a pic for it My Wiki is called ConnaCream Wiki. Thanx ConnaBuilder The Fan Of Violet Nightshade (talk) 09:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) O Green World...Don't Desert Me Now Uhhh I cannot download one of the tracks you uploaded...the Pirate Ginny one @A@ ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 15:51, December 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here. Wait... No, I'm not! Or am I? }} }} What if I don't wanna "add the section/headline"? A PROPOSITION!? *gasp* }} What happened to ur mysims hangout website thingie? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 22:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I missed you! }} Two Things... Hello! I was wondering if you know where to get DXM and also, If monsters/animals are allowed in the FireBolt Academy RP? C: ...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 22:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Heyo It's all in the coding, really. What colors would you like? And what things do you want a box around? }} I'm done! Check it out and tell me what you think. Is there anything else you'd like? You can bake banners for certain sections of your page here and put them where the titles are. }} That episode is honestly one of my favorites. Also Krusty Krab pizza, the one where they're cussing, and the one where they keep listening to the "magic conch" xDD }} |text= Hey Limmy, can you help me on devaintart? I wanna learn how to make a gif and make drawings like the people on the ask accounts...}} World Is Mine Indeed I have.(The ending was sad) Do you watch The Most Popular Girls In School? XD --...Evil boys eating evil hamburgers, evil boys eating evil fries! (talk) 17:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Sandbob does sound possible but I don't know. And not at all. You aren't annoying me one bit. }} Firelight Savings Time! }} }} }} Toast + Nutella= AWESOMENESS! )}} |text= LOOK HOW GOOD THIS IS!! Is it good? http://werewolfgoddessken.deviantart.com/art/Guardian-of-the-Thunderbolts-Colored-361411816 }} Glitter Binge It didn't really turn out how I wanted it to... but I tried my best! }} It didn't turn out how I imagined it, or how I wanted it to, but I'm still rather pleased with it. I also noticed your Spongebob/Buddy comic on the front page. It made me laugh.}} Hai. Friends don't let friends make Harlem Shake videos wanna chat? にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 01:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I Already Have a Silver Star }} CAAAAAAAAARL! Oh please believe I said }} Don't tease Chibi Cindy Cyree... (talk) 03:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC)]] Skype? Lotta pasta, Lotta help Read My Show! The link is on my Page.Dogs and Stew (talk) 05:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Limmy. I haven't talked to you in awhile and I just wanted to drop in and see how things are going. --Icecream18 21:14, April 6, 2015 (UTC) )}} I hear the birds and the summer breeze, I drive fast~